


Samhain Cards

by ladydragon76images



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, KnotFormers, ratchet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76images/pseuds/ladydragon76images
Summary: A collection of Samhain/Halloween pics and comics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [THIS wonderful comic](http://blitzy-blitzwing.tumblr.com/post/151776632415/halloween-yay-d) exists, and I about died laughing and had to give little Ratchet here a costume too.
> 
> Now, KnotFormer Ratchet is featured in the TF Zine (and I asked permission to post THIS pic), but the picture in the Zine is EXCLUSIVE to the Zine. You won't see it anywhere but there. You can buy your copy [HERE](http://projecttfzine.tumblr.com/post/152340530873/transformersimaginesrme-ask-dr-knockout), and totally should because for $20 you get a LOT of amazing fics, pics, and comics. ^_^
> 
> Happy Halloween and a Blessed Samhain to you all!

[](http://imgur.com/nsqDFru)


End file.
